You Killed Kenny!
by ariskgem
Summary: What happen's when Stan discover's that Kenny is immortal? Meanwhile Cartman has a plan.
1. Chapter 1

Stan headed to the cafeteria at South Park Elementary. He sat at his usual table with his best friend Kyle and his, not exactly friend, the fat-ass Cartman. His other friend, Kenny wasn't there for the obvious reason, Kenny was dead. Cartman and Kyle were in the middle of one of their never-ending argument's.

"Shut up, fat-ass!" Kyle yelled at Cartman.

"It's true Kayle, you're a no good fucking ginger-daywalker-jew," replied Cartman, Stan was really getting annoyed at their constant fighting.

"Cartman, stop being a racist," Stan told him. Then something weird happened, and only Stan seemed to notice it. Kenny walked into the cafeteria and sat next to Cartman.

"Hey guys," Kenny's words were muffled as always by the bright orange parka he wore and it's hood that covered his mouth.

"Hey Kiinny," replied Cartman, he always mispronounced people's names. Stan was sure Kenny had died when he was hit by that car three days ago, but maybe Hells Pass Hospital was able to revive him.

"Hey Kenny, are you feeling better?" Stan asked Kenny, as Kyle and Cartman continued their argument.

"What?" asked Kenny, not understanding what Stan meant.

"You know, after being hit by a car." Cartman suddenly stopped his argument with Kyle.

"What are you taking about, Stan?! Kiinny wasn't hit by a car."

"Yeah Stan, we'd remember something like that happening," interjected Kyle, Kenny rolled his eyes at that comment, but remained silent.

"Maybe it was your jew-bitch mom, Kayle, maybe she used her evil powers to fuck with Stan's head," said Cartman.

"Don't talk about my mom that way!"

Kenny gestured at Stan to follow him. They got up from their table and headed to the locker hallway, while Kyle and Cartman were fighting.

"What's going on Kenny? Why don't they remember?"

"I don't know, they never do," Kenny's muffled words got Stan's attention.

"What-do-ya mean? This hasn't happened before."

"It happen's all the time, I die all the time, and no-one ever remember's."

"Kenny, how can you die all the time? You're here now."

"'Cause I'm fucking immortal."

"Ok Kenny, calm down, why do I remember then?"

"I don't know."

"Kenny, can you prove to me that you're immortal?"

"How?"

"Kill yourself, if you come back then I know you're immortal."

"Ok." Kenny pulled a gun from his pocket and shot himself in the head. The bang of the gunshot caused everyone in the cafeteria to run and see what had happened.

"O-my-god, Kenny killed Kenny!" Stan exclaimed.

"You bastard!" Kyle yelled.

* * *

**This is my first full fanfiction project and this is chapter 1 I will try and update this as often as possible**


	2. Chapter 2

Cartman was in his room crying to his dolls. He was crying about what Kyle had said to him earlier that day.

"Keyle said that I'm not kuuuuuuuuuuuol."

"But you are cool, Eric," he replied to himself through his stuffed animal, Rumper Tumpskin.

"I know, but he said I was faaaat."

"You're not fat Eric, you're just big boned," he replied through Peter Panda.

"That's what I told him, but he said I must have a pretty big bone in my aaaassssssssss."

"We'll have to get that ginger-Jersey-jew back," he said through Clyde Frog.

"How, Clyde Frog?"

"We'll get that bitch of a mother of yours to get us a chainsaw, so we can finally kill Kyle."

Cartman left his room and went downstairs to talk with his mom. She was in the kitchen making him cookies, while Cartman waited for his cookies he grabbed a bag of cheesy-poofs and ate them. Once the cookies were finished baking, he shovelled them into his mouth.

"Meeum," says Cartman to get his mom's attention, she doesn't answer him, "meeeeeeeeeeeuum," he said again in more high pitched voice, "meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee um."

"Yes poopsikins?"

"Could you buy me a chainsaw?"

"A chainsaw is too dangerous to be a toy, sweetie."

"But meeeeeum."

"No I won't buy you a chainsaw, you could get hurt."

"But mama, I need a chainsaw to be kuuuuuuuuuol."

"Okay Eric, I'll buy you a chainsaw."

"And mama, while you're out could you get me some KFC?"

"Sure sweetie."

While his mom was out, Cartman called Butters.

"Butters I need you to help me with something."

"What is it?" Butters asked in his shy Southern accent.

"I'm going to kill Kyle, and I need you to dispose of the body."

"But if I did that, I'd get grounded."

"Think of it this way Butters, you'll get grounded if you didn't help a friend out."

"Ok, then." Then Cartman just waited for his mom to get back. When she arrived she gave him his KFC, and he ate it all hungrily.

"Now where's my chainsaw?!"

"Right here poopsikins." She gave him a rubber chainsaw toy.

"No, I need a real chainsaw, meeeeeeum."

"I told you before poopsikins, you could hurt yourself with a chainsaw."

Cartman went back upstairs to discuss the matter with his dolls. He spent the whole afternoon plotting his revenge, against not just Kyle or his mom, but revenge against the whole town of South Park.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenny woke up the next morning alive in his room wearing his orange parka. He walked through snow to the bus stop. Stan, Kyle and Cartman were already waiting for the bus, Cartman saw Kenny first.

"Hey, Kiinny," he said. Stan looked over at Kenny with amazement, he obviously remembered him dying, but Stan didn't mention it to the others.

"Hey guys," Kenny replied.

"Stan, do you want to go 'round my house after school?" asked Kyle.

"No," replied Stan, "I'm going to Kenny's."

"You are?" Kenny and Kyle asked in unison.

"Yeah."

"Your faggy boyfriend doesn't love you anymore, Keyle," said Cartman.

"Shut up fat-ass!" Kyle replied.

"I will, IF you give me your jew-gold," Cartman replied.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" asked Kyle. They continued their pointless argument on the bus.

At lunch Stan asked Kenny more questions about him dying, while Kyle and Cartman continued their morning's argument. After awhile of a tormenting Kyle, Cartman (being the asshole he is) moved onto tormenting Stan and Kenny.

"Stan, have you dumped Kyle or are you two-timing with Kenny?" Kenny flipped him off, "sorry jealous, I won't talk to you're boyfriend."

"I'm not gay; Kyle and Kenny aren't my boyfriends," Stan told Cartman.

"See, fat-ass," said Kyle.

"Well, screw you guys, I'm going home."

"We don't care, your fat ass will just be dragged back here," replied Kyle.

"Ay! Don't call me fat!"

"Whatever, fat-ass," said Stan.

"Go live with your boyfriends, Stan, the poor-boy and the ginger-jew," replied Cartman while walking away.

The rest of the school day was boring, Mr. Garrison didn't teach a real lesson, all he did was talk about how he was reunited with Mr. Hat. After school Stan went around Kenny's house. He asked Kenny loads of questions, Kenny didn't even know that that many questions about immortality were possible. Kenny was glad when Stan started to run out of questions, and by the last question Kenny was exhausted.

"Why are you immortal?" was Stan's last question.

"I have no clue," was Kenny's muffled reply.

"Well maybe we could work out why."

"Ok, but I think we should tell the others, maybe they'll believe us and help us," said Kenny.

"We'll go tell Kyle." They then both left Kenny's house, and walked to Kyle's house. Then they walked cautiously over the road. Unluckily, Kenny was run over. "Oh-my-god, they killed Kenny!"


	4. Chapter 4

Cartman had returned home at lunch, to immediately start plotting with his dolls.

"If we're, going to destroy South Park, we need to round up all of South Park's enemies."

"Excellent point, Polly Prissy Pants," replied Cartman to his doll. "But which ones?"  
"Cthulhu, he's a member of coon and friends; and our undisputed leader: Wall-mart," said Cartman to himself through Peter Panda. "Ok, Cthulhu... Wall-mart... Who else? Clyde frog, do you have any suggestions?"

After at least two hours, Cartman had finished planning part of his revenge. He went to the phone downstairs and called Kyle.

"Hello," said Kyle.

"Hi Keyle."

"Oh, it's you fat-ass."

"Yes Keyle, and I have secret little plan for you, that I thought of with my friends."

"What is it, fat-ass?"

"Well I'm not telling, all I want to say is: nanananananana."

"You thought of the plan with your dolls, didn't you?" Cartman paused for a short while.

"No..."

"Well, I have to go."

"Kayle?"

"Yes."

"Don't talk crap about my dolls... I mean my friends, especially not Clyde Frog."

"I don't need to talk crap about your dolls, you and your dolls are already fucking retarded." Before Cartman could respond, Kyle hung up.

"Goddammit Kahl!"

Kyle had just hung up on Cartman when he herd someone shout outside. He opened his front door and saw Stan in the middle of the road next to the squished body of Kenny.

"Kyle, they killed Kenny!" Stan told him.

"You bastards!" exclaimed Kyle.

"Remember this Kyle."

"How could I forget this? Someone just killed Kenny."

"Trust me, you'll probably forget."

That night, Kyle was about to go to bed, when he remembered what Stan had said, "trust me, you'll probably forget." Kyle turned on his computer and set the webcam to record him.

"Today Kenny died, Stan said that I'll probably forget, so I'm recording this, so that I don't." He stop it recording. Kyle wrote on a sticky note: watch the recording. He left the note on his desk.

Kyle woke up Saturday morning, it was a bright and sunny day. He got dressed then went downstairs and made himself breakfast, when the he someone at the door. Kyle answered the door to see Cartman.

"What is it fat-ass?"

"I just came to tell you, that you're going to wish that you didn't call me retarded yesterday, Keyle." Cartman turned away and left. Kyle went back upstairs to his bedroom, as passed his desk he saw a sticky note, it told him to watch a recording. Kyle guessed that there was a recording on his computer, so he turned it on, and found a video file. Kyle played it. Afterwards, Kyle hastily call Stan.

"Stan, could you come over and explain something to me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Stan called up Kenny, firstly to see if he was alive, and secondly to ask Kenny to speak to Kyle with him. Kenny's mom answered the phone.

"Is Kenny there?" asked Stan, just praying that she wouldn't say Kenny was dead.

"I'll get him," she said, "Kenny!" Kenny picked up the phone, and Stan was relieved.

"What is it, Stan?" Kenny's usually muffled voice was even more muffled down the telephone line.

"I think Kyle remembers, meet me at his house."

Kyle's front door was open, so Stan and Kenny walked up to his room. Once outside his bedroom door, they heard Kyle talking, he was repeating the same line over and over.

"Today Kenny died, Stan said that I'll probably forget, so I'm recording this, so that I don't." Stan and Kenny walked in to see Kyle sat at his desk, he was watching a video clip of himself. Kyle turned. "Why don't I remember recording this?"

"I dont know," replied Kenny.

"I think it's because Kenny died, when he dies know one can remember anything about him dying," said Stan.

"Kenny couldn't have died, he's here now, and I wouldn't forget him dying."

"Dude he's died loads of times, just no-one can remember."

"Prove it."

"Kenny do you still have the gun?"

"No, I don't carry a gun around every fucking place I go," replied Kenny.

"Jump out the window then."

"That'll hurt way to much."

"You don't have choice."

"Ok then." Kyle's face was filled with horror as Kenny pulled up the window and jumped.

"Oh-my-God, they killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!"

"Tomorrow Kenny'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Cartman was at Starks Pond, it was the meeting place where he had asked the enemies of South Park to meet him. He waited and eventually saw Butters dressed as Professor Chaos.

"Gee Eric, I don't think we should be doing this, I'll get grounded," said Butters while rubbing his fists together nervously.

"Butters I thought you were the badass Professor Chaos. Professor Chaos wouldn't be scared of being grounded."

"Ok, but Professor Chaos won't be pushed around by anyone."

"Will you if I make you my second in command?"

"Ok Eric."

Cartman waited for South Park's real enemies. One by one, they appeared. Cartman was overwhelmed by power, before him stood Cthulhu, Wall-mart, the Crab people ruler, and the Guinea-Pirate who was the ruler of the giant guinea-pigs.

"We are all here to help in my plan to destroy South Park," started Cartman, "and by the time this is over, they will respect my authoritah."


	6. Chapter 6

Stan and Kyle waited at the bus stop on Monday. They hadn't seen Kenny at all on Sunday. The bus arrived and neither Cartman or Kenny showed up for school.

"Stan," said Kyle as they both walked into class, "Kenny's not coming back, he's dead and dead things stay dead."

"Cartman's not here either, and he's not dead. Anyway we have a big test today, neither of them ever study."

"But, I saw Kenny die."

After school they both went to Stan's house, Kyle was still freaked out about Kenny dying. After about half an hour, there was a knock at the door. Stan opened the door, it was Kenny.

"Why weren't you at school today?" Kenny walked in.

"There was no way I was fucking studying for that test," was Kenny's muffled response.

"See Kyle, Kenny's alive." Kyle had a look of horror on his face.

"What about yesterday?" asked Kyle.

"I was in hell yesterday," Kyle looked even more horrified.

"What?"

"I went to hell, sometimes I go to heaven, but yesterday I went to hell."

"Where's Cartman?" asked Stan.

"Stan, how can you ignore what Kenny just said?"

"I haven't seen Cartman," replied Kenny.

"But are you sure you died, like actually died?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah dude, he actually died."

"But how could Kenny have..."

"Let's just think about what Cartman's doing, or watch T.V."

After a while wondering where Cartman was, then deciding that they didn't care, Stan, Kyle and Kenny watched T.V.

"We interup this program to bring you breaking news," said the news anchor, "a local fourth-grader Craig Tucker has been reported missing since yesterday afternoon. In other news, all of the peruvian pan flute bands in South Park have also been reported missing..." They turned off the T.V. Kenny and Kyle both went home. Kyle was walking home when he was attacked from behind, he was knocked out and woke up in a dark room. Kyle was tied with rope to a chair with no idea where he was.

"Where am I?" he yelled. Then he heard someone approach him. "Hello? Where am I?"

"Hello Keyle," said Cartman.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cartman? Cartman why do you have me tied up down here!" Kyle was confused and could barely see in this dark room, but it was definitely Cartman.

"You see Keyle, now I'm the one with authoritah, and it will be respected." Cartman put something on the floor facing Kyle, "Clyde Frog make sure the jew stays down here and don't let our other prisoner escape."

"Let me go, fat-ass!" Cartman just ignored Kyle and went up the stairs in his basement. Kyle remembered that Cartman had mentioned another prisoner, so he looked around the dark basement and saw the outline of a person. "Hello?"

"Hello," Kyle recognised Craig's nasally voice. "Why are we down here?"

"Because Cartman has a completely fucked up mind," replied Kyle.

Cartman went to the kitchen.

"Meeeeeeeeeum, could you get me a potpie?"

"Sure sweetie," replied his mom. Cartman sat on the couch and mom brought him a potpie. Cartman started eating it, when his cat Mr. Kitty started meowing at him for some.

"No Kitty, this is my potpie Mr. Kitty, that's a bad Kitty, Mr. Kitty," Mr. Kitty kept meowing so he hit him on the head, "that's a bad Kitty, Mr. Kitty." Then the phone rang, so Cartman didn't have time to eat his potpie. "Hello."

"Uh... H-h-hello Eric, it's me Butters."

"I don't need to talk to you Butters, I'll only talk to Professor Chaos."

"Oh... Ok," Butters left the phone for a few minutes then returned to it, "wahaha, I am Professor Chaos."

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, the giant guinea pig leader wanted me to ask you if you've done everything he asked."

"Tell him Butters, that I have, tell him that I'm ready."

"Oh... Ok."

The next day Stan went to school and noticed that Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, and Butters weren't there, he also saw that Craig was still missing. At lunch Stan sat with Tweek, who was more paranoid, jittery and twitchy than usual.

"What's wrong Tweek?"

"The Underpants Gnomes!" Stan nose bridge pinched for about two minutes then replied.

"What about the Underpants gnomes?"

"Gah! Last night they stole the last of my underpants."

"They always steal you're underpants Tweek."

"This time they told me something."

"What? Do you remember what they told you?"

"Gah! Too much pressure!"

"Well tell me when you remember."

Stan left Tweek and waited for class. At the end of the day Stan got on the bus. He usually sat next to Kyle, but with Kyle gone Stan sat on his own. When they were about half way to the bus stop, there was a loud 'crash' and the bus shook violently. Then the front of the bus squished down, and out of the window Stan saw a giant guinea pig standing on the front of it. "Holy shit!"


	8. Chapter 8

Stan only saw one way out of the bus, some of the windows had smashed into millions of pieces, and he could climb out. Stan landed on his knee which he had cut open, and he limped in the direction of his house. He passed more giant guinea pigs that were causing chaos. Stan only got halfway home before he collapsed.

Cartman was watching T.V at home.

"Meeeeeeeeum!"

"Yes poopsikins?"

"Could you feed my prisoners so they can see me take over the world?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." Then Cartman heard someone at the door.

"Mom! Someone's at the door!" His mom didn't come to answer it, so Cartman got up and answered it himself. It was the Guinea-Pirate in his human form.

"Is everything taken care of?"

"As you know I've killed off all the pan flute bands, and Craig won't ever ruin your plans again."

"What about the new prophecy?"

"It won't come true, as long as you stay to your side of the deal."

Kyle saw the basement door open and saw Cartman's mom Liane. She had brought Kyle and Craig snacks and fed them to them.

"Can you untie us?" asked Craig as she began to leave.

"Oh my little Eric said that you were playing cops and robbers with him and that I shouldn't let you free."

"Your son was lying to you, he kidnapped us so he could go along with some plan of his," said Kyle.

"But my little poopsikins is a good boy and he wouldn't ever lie." She then left the basement. In the light in the basement before the door was shut, Kyle could clearly see Craig flip Mrs Cartman off, managing to do this even though his hands were tied.

Kenny woke up in his bed from death on Tuesday after school had finished. He had died in a number of random ways before, but this was just weird. Kenny had left Stan's house and was walking back to his house, when a giant guinea-pig stepped on him. Now he guessed he had to explain to the others. Kenny called Stan first, no answer, then Kyle, no answer, and finally he called Cartman who did pick up.

"Hello."

"Hello Kiinny."

"Cartman, do you no one where Stan and Kyle are?" Kenny was surprised that Cartman had understood his muffled reply

"No," Cartman was obviously pissed off with the others, "why would you want to talk to those assholes."

"Bye Cartman," Kenny hung up, not wanting to listen to the shit Cartman was likely to talk about. The second he hung up on Cartman there was crashing sound from outside, Kenny ran to see what was going on.

The town was burning in mass chaos and destruction. Giant guinea-pigs crushed buildings and other creatures like crab-people caused other forms of destruction. At the centre of all the destruction was a giant mutated wall-mart, expanding and slowly taking over the town. A piece of paper flew into Kenny's hands. Kenny hurried to read the paper:

I know what you are. I know who you are. And I can help you, if you ignore the chaos here. Meet me in the forest.

Kenny was about to go to the forest, when a piano fell from the sky crushing him. Kenny was more annoyed than usual to see the white fluffy clouds of heaven.


	9. Chapter 9

***AN* This chapter is for shanidani, who is obsessed with the Underpants Gnomes and has commanded that I include them. Sorry that this chapter took so long. But I promise that I'll try to update this as much as possible.**

* * *

"Time to go to work, work all day, search for underpants yay! We won't stop until we have underpants! Yum yum yummy yum yay! Time to go to work, work all night, search for underpants yay! We won't stop until we have underpants! Yum yum yummy yum yay!" This was all Tweek heard as he sat in his room, drinking his coffee. He could hear the Underpants Gnomes! "...Time to go to work, work all day, search for underpants yay! We won't stop until we have underpants! Yum yum yummy yum yay! Time to go to work, work all night, search for underpants yay! We won't stop until we have underpants! Yum yum yummy yum yay!"

"Gah!" Then Tweek realised they were at his house at eleven p.m when they usually didn't usually arrive until exactly three thirty a.m. "What do you want?"

"Underpants."

"Why are you so early? Do you want my, Gah! Blood!?"

"We need to get the all underpants before he comes."

"Who?" Tweek violently twitched.

"He's stealing our profit."

"Who?" He twitched again. One of the Underpants Gnomes shrugged.

Stan woke up in the snow in the middle of chaos. People were running around screaming, he didn't know what had happened, then Stan remembered the giant guinea-pig crushing the bus. He couldn't believe that he thought this town couldn't get anymore fucked up, but this was South Park so he realised that he should've expected a giant guinea pig to crush the school bus. Stan walked home through the chaos. He got to his house and immediately saw his dad outside of the house with his camera.

"Randy get back in here!" Stan heard his mom yell.

"Just filming the end of the world Sharon, I didn't get a good shot of it last time."

"Get in here right now!"

"Just a minute Sharon, I need to get a good shot of this... Ah a guinea-wasp! I'm so startled." Stan nose bridge pinched, he then went inside the house. He tried to ask his mom what was going on, but she was trying to get his dad back in the house. Stan then made the mistake of asking Shelley, she yelled at him, called him a turd and screamed at him to get out of her room. Stan called Kyle, then Kenny, then Cartman, none of them answered. Stan decided it was getting late, so even though the town was in chaos like always, Stan changed into his Terrence and Phillip pyjamas, then got in his bed.

"Time to go to work, work all day, search for underpants yay! We won't stop until we have underpants! Yum yum yummy yum yay! Time to go to work, work all night, search for underpants yay! We won't stop until we have underpants! Yum yum yummy yum yay!" Stan sat up and saw the Underpants Gnomes.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?"

"Collecting underpants!"

"Don't you only go in Tweek's room?"

"We go in everyone's room."


	10. Chapter 10

***AN* Sorry that this chapter took so long, I've been lazy and facing writers block, I hate to wait for new chapters, so I know how it feels. Thanks to everyone who's favorited/followed/reviewed/or even read this, I know there have only been a few but anyway I'm grateful. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

"Butters can't you carry those any faster," complained Cartman as Butters carried crates of KFC to his room.  
"Why do I even have to bring this to your room uh Eric?"  
"Do you want to bring chaos and destruction to the world?"  
"I guess."  
"Then hurry up."  
"Uh-okay E-Eric," Butters continued to lift the KFC crates, then he paused, "but why do you need KFC?"  
"Because Butters, I'm gonna become king of the world, so anything I say goes. You remember all the side deals I made to get to be king, well because of of them, you have to do what I say, and I say I want a shit load of KFC."  
"Oh."

Cartman had originally planned to just destroy South Park, but like he had said to Butters, he was now a lot more ambitious with his plans. Now Cartman aimed for world domination, to be king of the world, who wouldn't want to rule the world? The whole wide world would have to obey him. Then he had an idea.  
"Butters!"  
"Yes," said Butters who ran back to him to second his name was called.  
"Go to like Wall-Mart or something and buy me a crown."  
"Why, Eric?"  
"Goddamnit Butters, for the last time, I'm the king, and I have the authoritah, so get me a fucking crown!"  
"O-okay," Butters rubbs his fists together nervously, then rushes out of Cartman's room.

Butters hurried onto the streets. It was the middle of the day, but it seemed dark. It had only been a day since South Park plunged into total chaos, but already it seemed different. It was empty quiet and eerie, like a ghost town. Butters was trying to be alert and cautious, but he ran straight into someone. He jumped backwards and screamed. He looked up at them, it was Stan.  
"What are you doing Butters?" he asked.  
"Uh-nothing... Nothing." Stan just looked at him, "Eric told me to go to the store and buy him a crown so he can show everyone that he's king of the world," he blurted.  
"Cartman? King of the world?"  
"Y-yeah, don't tell anyone I told you, because Eric will kill me, and my parents will ground me, they always say: "don't ever squeal on someone, or you're grounded"."  
"Okay, I won't tell anyone, just tell me exactly what Cartman's planning."  
"He just wants to take over the world anyway possible, and he has Kyle and Craig locked in his basement."  
"Well, we've gotta get them out then."  
"Uh-uh, didn't you hear what I just said, Eric will kill me, or I'll be grounded."  
"Well I'll get them out."

Butters ran back to Cartman, while Stan went home planning on how to get Kyle and Craig out of Cartman's basement. In the end he decided that he would just find a way to sneak into Cartman's house once he was there. That night Stan walked over to Cartman's house, he found a rock outside and smashed a downstairs window. He crawled in through the window and headed to the basement.  
"Who are you in mah house?" Stan froze dead still at the sound of the fat-ass's voice. "Get out or else I'll lock you in mah basement." Stan stayed silent, "I can see your shadow, don't pretend you aren't here, I'll just turn the light on and you'll go down to the basement." Stan was temporarily blinded by the sudden light. "Trying to save Kahl the Jew and Craig the asshole? Oh you're dead."


End file.
